Ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI) devices are required in most residential and commercial applications where a possible wiring defect or other electrical fault could expose a consumer to shock or electrocution. GFCI devices, like any electromechanical device, can experience an end-of-life condition when the device's internal components fail and lose their protective functions.
In the invention to be described below, a novel ground fault circuit interrupter is introduced, which is capable of automatically generating a simulated leakage current when certain conditions are met.